


不是你想的那样

by Qirunwei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sex Games, Stopwatches
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen禁不住要问，Ianto禁不住要说。谁都管不住自己的嘴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不是你想的那样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not What You're Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846805) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 轻微的s2e11:Adrift剧透。感谢原作者copperbadge授权我翻译她的作品，她是火炬木fandom里最棒的作者之一。

“那么，”Gwen说着在沙发上Ianto身旁坐下，“裸体捉迷藏。”

距Gwen打断他和Jack的活动已经过去了一周（Ianto从此得把他们的关系进程分为“温室前”和“温室后”），这一周时间刚够她从Flat Holm的震惊中恢复过来，也刚好不够她自己把这事想清楚。当然，Gwen基本上是能问就不会自己去想的。Gwen Copper可是个直接得不得了的人。

“你来来回回考虑这事儿好久了。”他说。

“没错。”

“你是想知道这游戏怎么玩。”

一下子，Gwen的眼睛亮了起来。Ianto突然很想推荐位牙齿矫型师给她。

“没你想的运动量那么大。”他说完重新转回之前在读的报纸，在Gwen跳出来让他没法继续假装什么都没发生之前。一个礼拜，算不上是破纪录，不过也挺长了。想想看他从被Jack拿枪指着头一路走来装了多久。

“真的？”她悄声问，Ianto冲她挑起一边眉毛，“可是…”

“你能想到的只有Jack全裸着在hub里乱跑？”他问。她点点头。

“虽然那非常…”她把头发从眼前撩走，“…有吸引力，在某种意义上，但更多的只是…”

“滑稽。因为如果你看到过跑步的裸男—”

“—他们看上去蠢极了。”Ianto在她说完时点点头，又重新回去看他的报纸。

“Ianto。”她催促道。

“我不确信我能体面地跟你聊任何包括我裸着的内容。”他宣布道。

“来吧。我知道你肯定等不及跟我分享你和Jack淫乱的性生活了。任何正常人都会。”

“都会什么？”Tosh经过时问，一只胳膊勉强端着一台笔记本，脖子上缠着USB连接线。

“Ianto在解释裸体捉迷藏的规则。”Gwen说。Ianto能从Tosh的神情看出整个思考过程：疑惑，熟虑，想像，直到最后得到和Gwen想到的同样的画面，她咬着嘴唇免得笑出声来。

“不是你想的那样。”Ianto坚持说。

Tosh的视线在她自己手上的电脑和Ianto之间游移不定。Ianto无奈，只好把报纸叠好放下。他看见Tosh几乎是迅速地把电脑扔到了桌上，回来在Gwen身后的沙发扶手上坐下。

“你们知道，其实你们可以直接去问Jack的。”Ianto转向他们，指出这一点，“他八成会用复杂详细的图表解释，说不定还会亲身上阵演示。”

“我怕要是你再不告诉我裸体捉迷藏到底是什么样的，一辈子我都得想着你不穿衣服在hub里跑来跑去的样子了。”Tosh说。

Ianto考虑了一下，然后决定他要假装他也从没听到过这句话。

“友情提示，”他说，“秒表是必需道具。”

两位女士都抽了一口气。Ianto希望Owen正忙着被什么有趣的外星死尸分散注意力而Jack还要再跟Torchwood Two在电话上耗个十几分钟。

“然而——然而，事实上它并不包括任何实质上的‘藏’。”他努力让解说听上去专业而寡淡无味。

“但你的确得裸着。”Tosh半询问半确定地说。

“指的是…玩家们，对。”Ianto缓缓说。Tosh一只手抚在胸前，无声地表示她的惊讶。Ianto暗地里记下一会儿要把现在的监控录像存好。Jack会想看到大家的反应，也可以拿去调戏Owen。

只要不让他向Owen解释他当时在说什么就好。

“一个人藏，一个人找。”他继续说。在这种时候，最好的应对方法就是假装自己是Jack，尽管如果Jack真的认真解释的话，他们三个中早该有至少一个已经脱掉上衣了。“藏的人拿着秒表。”

Gwen和Tosh都将视线转向他西装背心上挂着那一条细细的银质链子上去。

“藏的人在心里想好一个…”他小心地遣词，“…一个身体部位，任何一个。”他说时Gwen差点笑出声来。“找的人要在规定时间内猜到。”

“怎么…？”Tosh不知道该怎么问完这句话，他敢说。

“看情况了，一般情况下，你只能用手‘猜’。”Ianto挤出几个字。Gwen的脸渐渐漂亮地红了。“全身贴上去自然是不许的，但还是有其他的捷径的。”

看吧，Jack就是这么搅进他时不时提起的那几次滥交派对的。一定是。

“规定时间内，如果找的人找到了那个部位，下一轮就由他来藏。如果在藏的人还记得看着时间的情况下，找的人没有找到，那么藏的人继续藏一轮。显而易见的策略是从简单的身体部位开始，比如说胳膊肘或是后颈，之后再慢慢加难度。”

Gwen一只脚轻轻地骚着另一只脚腕。Ianto给她们点时间让想法深深印下。

“游戏的总时限没有硬性规定，那没有意义。玩到最后，两方都是赢家，”他接着说完，“除非有人下了赌注，像是赢的一方能提出要求什么的。那种情况下，竞争就激烈了。”

“噢。”Tosh说。Gwen看上去有点着了迷地困惑着。

“就这样了，基本上。”他加上一句，扬起愉悦的微笑。靠回椅背上，他拾起报纸继续读。

“但是…”Gwen几秒之后问，“…你怎样能作弊呢？”

“靠你自己想咯，不难想到的。”有人在他们身后说道。Gwen和Tosh吓了一跳，Ianto跃过她们头顶看见Jack正靠在他办公室的门边，双手在胸前交叠。

“某些人拒绝只用手。”Ianto给她们解了惑，后又转向报纸。

“我可是按照国际标准守则委员会学的，”Jack耸肩，“如果有错，他们可不会放过好好惩罚我的机会。今晚去猎Weevil吗，Ianto？”

“好的，sir。”

“我就…过去那边…一下…”Gwen指着自己的工作台说，起身走开时有点脚下不稳。

“我在，档案室里，有插头…还没插好。”Tosh一口气快速说完，一脸惊恐地跑下了楼梯。

“不许怪我，是她们先问我的。”Jack刚要开口说什么，Ianto便说。

“我得说，靠着这些话，你跟Tosh就算是上了一垒啦。”Jack观察道。

“我得在床头板上再刻一道计数。”

“你就不能等我过来帮忙解释？我们本可以来次滥交狂欢的。”Jack走近，停在沙发一头，两手插在口袋里。“你知道没人能在你用威尔士元音描述下流行为的时候拒绝你的。”

“我的威尔士口音就算是描述堵了的下水道的时候也无人可挡。”Ianto轻描淡写地说，“要是你想滥交的话，Jack，自己组织一场狂欢吧。”

长长的寂静。

“千万别。”最终他加上一句。Jack咧开嘴笑了。背景里，她们能听见Gwen在电话里告诉Rhys她今天会早回家。

“我就问一个问题。”Jack在Ianto看完报纸起身收拾咖啡杯时说。马上两点了，再不给小队一些咖啡因他们就要起义了。

“就一个，Jack？”

“为什么你没告诉她们是你发明了裸体捉迷藏呢？”

 

完


End file.
